


Little Soldiers

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  "Things do not change; we change." (Thoreau)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Soldiers

“’Morning, Severus.”

He nodded absently, and focused his concentration on his breakfast. The eggs were perfectly cooked, just as he liked them, and he sliced the top of the shell with surgical precision. The egg opened like a treasure chest, revealing liquid gold within.

He sliced his toast into four identical pieces, and dipped the first into the egg, chasing the runny yolk to his mouth before any deigned to drip on his robes.

“I never knew you liked eggs and soldiers,” Hermione observed.

He smiled to himself. Only the house elves knew how he preferred his eggs. Until now.  



End file.
